Back Together Again
by XOXOserenityXOXO
Summary: Summary – After the defeat of buu, peace has finally been restored to earth. And now Goku and Chichi can finally have a chance to reconnect with one another. Oneshot.


**Back Together Again**

**It was almost sunset as Chichi stood at the sink lightly humming to herself, as she placed the clean dishes in the drying rack from the big welcome home dinner she made for Goku. For the first time in a long time, she was truly happy for her Goku was finally home and for good this time.**

**The old Kai had given Goku the reminder of his life which enabled him to live on this planet again with his family and friends. **

**Unknown to Chichi, goku stood at the door way of the kitchen watching her as he smiled to himself. He was leading against the wall with his arms folded over his large chest. **

**Goku was so happy to be home for he missed his family so much. He missed goten growing up and missed gohan's teen years. He almost regretted not coming back…..**

**He then walked up behind chichi and wrapped his strong arms around her slim waist. Chichi jumped surprised by the sudden contact. She turned around in his arms and looked up at him into his now sad eyes. **

"**Goku, honey what's wrong?" Said she as she wrapped her arms around him trying to comfort her husband. **

**He looked down at the woman that he left behind to mourn his death year after year. **

"**I'm sorry I was gone for so long chichi and I know that you were very upset with me about it. I could feel your pain every night since I was gone and I could see you crying yourself to sleep" he said now looking in to her beautiful sparking midnight eyes that reminded him so much of the midnight sky. **

"**oh Goku It's okay. It took me a while to understand why you did what you did but I think understand now" chichi said. "I've missed you so much and I wished that you were here for goten's birth. "It was so hard going through it without you there by my side". **

"**I know chichi I wish I was there too but I'm here now and I swear to you chichi that I will make it up to you and boys. "I promise you that from the bottom of heart" He said as he pulled her closer to him and brought his lips to hers for a kiss. **

**Together, they stood there in the kitchen as they shared a long tender kiss of love and passion at least until it was time for them to breath. **

**They broke free breathing heavily from their heated kiss. **

"**Come with me", Goku said still somewhat out of breath. "To where" Chichi asked softly while caressing his cheek. **

"**You'll see" He said gently as lead her to their bedroom. He went into the closet and took a nice soft pink blanket and took chichi's hand and then led her outside. **

**All the while, Chichi had no idea what goku was doing and where he was taking her but nonetheless she obeyed and followed him. Once outside Goku took Chichi in his arms bridal styled while she held the blanket in her arms. He took off with chichi in his arms to his destination…..**

**They flew for about thirty minutes until they came to a beautiful beach. The Sun was now beginning to set. It was so beautiful. **

"**Oh goku this is the most beautiful place I've ever seen" Chichi said as he lightly placed her on her feet and lightly kiss her on head. "You are most beautiful creature I've ever seen" Goku said as he lifted her head up to look at him with his index finger. By now Chichi had tears in her, she was trying so hard not to cry but those words seem so beautiful coming out of goku's mouth. **

"**Goku…." She said emotionally. "I love you" and at this Goku leaned down and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around him as wrapped his large arms around her tiny waist. **

**After a couple of minutes they released one another and spread the blanket out and placed it on the sand. Once that was done goku sat down first and pulled chichi into his lap and wrapped his arms around her. She rested her head on his shoulder as she looked up at the sunset. **

**There were rays of purple, pink, orange and yellow in the sky, while the birds flew across the sun. The Sun going lower and lower into the sky as the pretty colors began to get darker and darker. It was truly a beautiful sight.**

**On the beach they fell asleep in each other's arms as the sun finally disappeared out of sight.**


End file.
